


Camping with the Activity Club

by Blairdiggory



Series: Old Pnat Fanfic Upload [8]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Club bonding, Gen, Lots of Flappy Bird, and Flappy Bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: The Activity Club gets lost in the woods after fighting a spirit.





	Camping with the Activity Club

"OK, kids, it's time for some good old club bonding!"  
"Wait a second, this isn't what I forged my dad's signature on the permission slip for!" Max cried angrily.  
"I know it isn't!" Spender retorted, still smiling. "But it's what we're gonna do now that we're lost in the woods at night because we don't have a chance of figuring out how to get back to civilization until morning."  
"Can't we just, like, use the light from our spectral energy to see stuff?"  
"It's a limited light source, Max."  
"Did we at least bring a map?"  
"Of course! I wouldn't let us go rampaging through Mayview's woods in search of a dangerous, plant-like spirit without a map!"  
"Wait," Isabel chimed in. "Was it that big one you kept in the glove compartment of your car?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"…I may have let Eightfold eat it last month."  
"Well, it's not like you tried to grab it on the way into the woods anyway!"  
"DOES SOMEONE AT LEAST HAVE A COMPASS?" Max asked exasperatedly.  
"Why, yes! I do!"  
Spender pulled a compass out of his oversized camping backpack and spun around, looking for north. It pointed straight at Max.  
"Good job, Max! You're already leading us in the right direction!"  
Spender made to step ahead of the group, when the compass did a complete 180.  
"What the-?"  
It was pointing at Max again.  
Spender stopped the kids and walked a full circle around Max. The compass kept pointing at him.  
"I don't get it. Why would the compass point at Max?" Isaac asked.  
"Maybe it's because he has a magnetic personality, unlike you," Ed commented.  
While Isaac and Ed began a duel in the background, Spender finally understood.  
"It's your bat, Max! Because it's magnetic, the compass is going to hone in on it like a moth to a flame… To be clear, the moth is the compass, and the bat is the flame-"  
Max face-palmed himself.  
"So NOW what do we do? Can we, like, make wings with our spectral energy and fly up to see where we are? Is that a legitimate option? Ed, can you climb up a paint ladder and see where we are?"  
Ed was currently sitting on Isaac and giving him an ink eyepatch and pirate beard to match.  
"Max, if you're so insistent on getting back, why don't you hop into your spirit realm and make your spirit give you a lift?" Isabel said, swinging her new umbrella tool around.  
"Scrapdragon is not actually that friendly."  
"...Is that actually his name or did you make it up?"  
"THAT IS IRRELEVANT."  
"Ok, seriously, just take out your phones and try Google Maps or something!" Isaac said, trying to shove Ed off him.  
Spender, Max, and Izzy did just that.  
"I'm not getting a signal."  
"Me either."  
"Same. I can, however, play Flappy Bird."  
Isaac finally got up and looked over Isabel's shoulder.  
"How on Earth is your high score 198?! I can't even get over 50!"  
Spender looked down at his high score. It was 6. He cried silently.  
"Are you guys even going to help us get out of this situation or-"  
"Hold on, Max," Isaac shushed him. "Isabel, I don't believe you got that on your own. You live at the dojo. Someone must have done it for you."  
"Are you trying to start a Flappy Bird competition with me?"  
"Yeah, I guess I am!"  
Isaac whipped out his phone.  
"Hey, I'm in on this too!" Ed said, joining them. "Naruto won't beat me OR Izzy!"  
"Who're you calling Naruto?!"  
"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon."  
"Sailor Moon?! You're going down."  
"Max, come join us!" Isabel shouted back.  
Max figured nothing was going to get done anyway so he pulled out both of his phones. He was going to play Flappy Bird on each at the same time and still own everyone.  
As the four sat on the ground, angrily playing Flappy Bird, Spender marveled at how far his kids had come since they first met. They were growing up and becoming better people. They were learning to trust each other. Knowing this, and knowing he would never beat anyone at Flappy Bird, brought tears to his eyes.


End file.
